The Secret is out
by buffy-star
Summary: The gang find out about Buffy and Spike set after Smashed S6 B/S,W/T,A/X *New chapter!*
1. Chapter 1 The Secrets out pt1

The Secret is out  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Joss Whedon, Marti Noxon, Twentieth Century Fox Productions, UPN, Sandollar Television, and Mutant Enemy own BtVS. No copyright infringements were intended. This is my story and not meant to copy the show.  
  
Buffy was on patrol and she found herself standing outside spike crypt.  
  
Buffy: Why do I always end up here  
  
Spike: because pet you just can't get enough of me  
  
Buffy: piss off spike im not in the mood  
  
Spike: You were last night  
  
Buffy: Can you just drop it, how many times do I have to tell you last night was a mistake and I will never sleep with you again!  
  
Spike: Have yourself convinced luv. Last night was not a mistake you know it. I know where you live now slayer. You can't resist me and long pretty soon you'll come crawling back for more you've tasted it and-  
  
Buffy: Shut up spike ! I don't know what you're talking about-look Spike I can't be with you cause its wrong and I'm sorry if I led you on into thinking you have a chance with me but you don't there's no us and there never will be. I can't love and I never will! Now just leave me alone and stop following me around!  
  
With that Buffy turned around and headed home.  
  
That little bitch. Who does she think she is. Spike thought I'll show her who's boss . He then turned and walked back to his crypt.  
  
Next Day Magic Box  
  
Buffy walks in. Willow, Xander and Tara are sitting round the table and Anya is at the counter.  
  
Buffy: Hey guys what up?  
  
Xander: Nothing much  
  
Buffy: Have you found anything on the frost monster thing?  
  
Xander: Nope still at square one.  
  
Willow: I'm doing my best to find out information(Willow said as she typed away on her laptop) but so far I've found nothing.  
  
Tara: Well maybe we could phone Giles and ask him  
  
Buffy: No I don't wanna bother him. Plus its proberly nothing big so we can solve it ourselves.  
  
Anya: Well how about Spike maybe you could ask him or check the streets, demon bar that kinda stuff cause were getting nowhere with the books.  
  
Xander: Well maybe its cause your not helping An-  
  
Tara: That's a good idea Anya, Buffy maybe you should go ask Spike  
  
Buffy: Okay I'll go tonight  
  
  
  
Spike's Crypt Night time  
  
Buffy: Spike !! (she calls as she bursts throught his door)  
  
Spike: Well well what do we have here, come back for more 'ave we I'm surprised though you'd last longer slayer  
  
Buffy: Shut up I'm here for business nothing else  
  
Spike moves forward slowly Buffy backs away  
  
Buffy: What are you trying to do?  
  
He doesn't answer. Spike roughly grabs Buffy slams her against the wall and starts kissing her she doesn't push away and starts to kiss him back. She slids her hands down his chest and unbutton's his shirt shortly followed by hers. Spike leads them to the lower level of his crypt Buffy misses her steps and they fall down the ladder.  
  
BLACK OUT  
  
Outside Spikes Crypt  
  
Xander: Buffy's been gone for hours maybe Spikes seen her  
  
The whole gang go into the crypt everythings a mess they call for Spike but no one answers. They then go to the lower level.  
  
Buffy and Spike are on the bed cuddling.  
  
Xander: Spike!! Have yo- What the hell?  
  
Willow: Xander what is it-Oh  
  
Tara: Oh my god  
  
Anya: Oh my god Buffy and Spike are having sex! I knew it!  
  
TBC. 


	2. Chapter 2 The Secrets out pt2

The Secret is out  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Joss Whedon, Marti Noxon, Twentieth Century Fox Productions, UPN, Sandollar Television, and Mutant Enemy own BtVS. No copyright infringements were intended. This is my story and not meant to copy the show.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Inside Spike's Crypt  
  
" Anya!" Xander  
  
"What it's true! You can see-"  
  
"Maybe we should just wait outside for Buffy to come out." Willow said while backing out the door covering Dawn's eyes. The rest of the gang followed. Xander gave Spike a glare as he left.  
  
The minute they left Buffy scrambled off the bed and started looking for her clothes and quietly cursing to herself. Spike came from behind and pulled her closely to her.  
  
" Buffy it will be okay" Spike  
  
"It's not okay my best friends and my sister! Just saw us.. its not okay they are probably disgusted with me what I'm supposed to tell them? Oh yeah for the past few months I've been sleeping with my-"  
  
"Buffy stop it! Bloody hell who cares what your friends think! If they can't accept us then they aren't really friends then are they" Spike  
  
"It's not just that Spike it's wrong for us to be together, I mean we're mortal enemies your are vampire and I'm the slayer it's against everything I am we shouldn't be-"  
  
"Be what! So now your friends know you're just gonna make up some stupid excuse! I love you Buffy I always have and I always will and -" Spike shouted  
  
"You don't what love is! You can't love Spike-"  
  
"I do love you, you stupid bint!" Spike  
  
" You don't have a soul you'll never know what love is!" Buffy  
  
" So just cause I don't have a soul well why don't you just go run back to peaches and have your-"  
  
He was cut off by Buffy's fist. He went flying across the room.  
  
"Don't you ever bring him up Angel has nothing to do with this! I admit that I feel something for you Spike but it will never be love because you're nothing to me! Your just an evil and soulless vampire I could never love you" Buffy said crying and with that she quickly climbed the ladder and disappeared.  
  
Outside Spike's Crypt  
  
"Buffy what happened! Did Spike hurt you cause if he did I'm gonna stake his-" Xander  
  
" No! Don't! Just leave it *sob* I just-" She couldn't say anymore and so she turned and ran as fast as she could back home.  
  
"Xander just leave her I think she needs time on her own" Tara  
  
" Yeah well I'll just go talk to dead boy" Xander said heading to Spike's crypt but he was pulled back by Willow.  
  
" Xander just leave it okay it's got nothing to do with us you can ask Buffy about it tomorrow so come on lets just go." Willow said  
  
Buff's Bedroom  
  
A ray of sun hit the floor of Buffy's room. An alarm clock sounded. A hand reached over and turned it off. Buffy groaned. She was going to sleep in today but there was no point she was gonna have to explain the whole thing with Spike to them sooner or later. She quietly got up showered then changed. Her stomach was grumbling she felt sick. She quickly ran to the bathroom and vomited.  
  
Lounge  
  
She then decided to go downstairs she had lost her appetite to eat anything so she curled up on the couch and watched TV.  
  
" Hey Buffy how you feeling?" Tara  
  
" Not so good." Buffy moaned clutching her stomach " I think I'm gonna be- " She jumped up the couch and ran upstairs. She ascended from the stairs looking 10 shades paler than she was before.  
  
" Oh my god Buffy are you okay, you don't look very well." Tara questioned  
  
" I know I didn't feel good this morning." Buffy  
  
" Well are you gonna go see the doctor?" Tara  
  
" Yeah I'll go now."Buffy  
  
" Well do you want me to come with." Tara  
  
" No it's okay I'll be fine." Buffy  
  
"Okay well I'll tell Will and Dawnie okay."  
  
" Okay well bye!" Buffy called leaving. The truth was that she was going to see Spike she wanted to apologise for her behaviour yesterday. She made it to the crypt and knocked the door and walked in, Spike came up.  
  
" Hey, I think we need to talk." Buffy said  
  
TBC. 


	3. Chapter 3 Surprises

The Secret is out  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Joss Whedon, Marti Noxon, Twentieth Century Fox Productions, UPN, Sandollar Television, and Mutant Enemy own BtVS. No copyright infringements were intended. This is my story and not meant to copy the show.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Daytime Spike's Crypt  
  
"So luv, what do you wanna talk 'bout?" Spike asked  
  
" I wanna talk about what happened yesterday. I'm really sorry about what I said yesterday I didn't mean to I was just worried cause of what everyone saw " Buffy  
  
" It's okay luv I understand your ashamed of me that's- " Spike  
  
" -I'm not ashamed of Spike! It's just that I was scared of what my friends would say, I'm not even sure what kind of relationship we have I mean what was I supposed to tell them about us when I'm not even sure were we stand!" Buffy  
  
" Well I don't know don't bloody well ask me! You know how I feel about Buffy I want to be with you but if don't tell your friends the truth about us then .. It killing me to say this but were over if you don't tell them." Spike  
  
" Find then.. ill tell them the truth about us if it'll make you happy, but Spike one question first." Buffy asked  
  
" Yes what is it?" Spike  
  
" Are we like together like I couple boyfriend girlfriend cause I'm not-" She was cut off by Spike's lips crushing hers with a long passionate kiss. Buffy pulled back for air.  
  
" Okay I guess that answers my question, so when should we tell them tonight at the magic box?"  
  
"Okay pet whatever you want." Spike  
  
" Good I'll meet you there at 8 okay, I gotta go now." Buffy said  
  
" Can't you stay for awhile luv." Spike  
  
" I can't have to book a doctors appointment." Buffy  
  
" Why pet? Are you okay." Spike said as felt her head.  
  
" I wasn't feeling to well this morning I was sick." Buffy  
  
" Why didn't tell sooner come on I'm taking you to the hospital." Spike said grabbing his coat.  
  
"No, I'm okay now I don't like hospital I just wanna go home right now." Buffy whined. Spike ignored her and lifted her up and headed through the sewers to get to the hospital.  
  
Daytime Magic Box  
  
Anya is at the cash register happily counting her money and the rest of the gang are around the table still looking for the frost monster.  
  
" That's it I give up! Where's Buffy anyway?" Xander asked  
  
" She wasn't feeling well this morning so she went to the doctor." Tara explained " Did she book an appointment before she left?" Anya  
  
" No I don't think. so" Tara  
  
" Well then it's so obvious she's at Spike's their probably having sex right now." Anya  
  
" An!, remember that thing we talked about." Xander  
  
" No! Buffy wouldn't do that she probably is at the hospital." Tara  
  
" Can we be sure I mean she's already kept the whole thing about her and Spike a secret so how do we know if she's not lying to us now?" Willow asked. Tara was shocked how could Willow act like that.  
  
" What? It's just the truth." Willow  
  
" Well I don't wanna now what Buffy's doing right now I could care less after what she did with Spike I don't think I wanna talk to her again." Xander  
  
" You too Xander I can't believe you guys I mean we don't know what Buffy's been going through. We pulled out her out of heaven and if being with Spike makes her happy then I'm okay with that it's what she deserves. She deserves to be happy." Tara  
  
" I know I want her to be as well baby but I don't think Spike's the right person for her." Willow  
  
" Me too I cause look what happened with Angel I don't wanna have to go through that again." Xander  
  
" Xander Harris, how dare you! You have no right to judge Buffy that way and your wrong and you too Willow Spike is a good person he may not have a soul but it didn't stop him from helping us over summer when Buffy was died." Anya.  
  
Dawn walked in the Magic Box.  
  
" Hey guys is Buffy back yet? I hope she's okay I don't wanna lose her again." Dawn  
  
" I think she'll be back soon Dawnie and it's probably nothing just the flu or something." Tara  
  
" Yeah. I hope so." Dawn  
  
Sunnydale Hospital  
  
" Can Miss Summers please come to room 14." Called one of the nurses.  
  
Buffy and Spike had been waiting for ages for someone to see them. Buffy didn't budge from her seat so Spike pulled her up and dragged her all the way to the room.  
  
" Hello nice to meet you Miss Summers I'm Doctor Wilkins, but you can call me Kate."  
  
" It's nice to meet you and you can call me Buffy this is my boyfriend Sp- William." Buffy  
  
" Nice to meet you William (shaking hands)." Kate  
  
" Pleasure." Spike  
  
" So Buffy you said you've been feeling sick in the mornings." Kate  
  
"Yes." Buffy  
  
" Do you and partner use protection?" Kate " What!?" Buffy  
  
" Buffy luv calm down no we don't." Spike  
  
" We don't need to cause Spike can't have." Buffy  
  
" Oh I'm sorry, well I'll just need to take blood test Buffy and we'll see what the results are." Kate  
  
A few minutes later Kate came back with the results.  
  
" Well a miracle must be have happened because you are pregnant Buffy your about 3 months along."  
  
Buffy sat there shocked her mouth wide open. 


	4. Chapter 4 Arguments

The Secret is out  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Joss Whedon, Marti Noxon, Twentieth Century Fox Productions, UPN, Sandollar Television, and Mutant Enemy own BtVS. No copyright infringements were intended. This is my story and not meant to copy the show.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
" I'm what?" Buffy asked  
  
" Your pregnant." Kate  
  
" Oh my god it is a miracle." Buffy whispered quietly to herself  
  
" Yes it is love." Spike  
  
" Okay so were going to do an ultrasound right now so I need you to change this gown for me Buffy (Kate said while handing Buffy a gown.) and I'll be back in a few minutes." Kate said as she left the room.  
  
" Oh my god I can't believe it Spike! Were gonna have a baby." Buffy said excitedly  
  
" I know love, but I don't understand how you became pregnant." Spike  
  
" Me too I think we'll have to tell the gang and research it and oh my god! I'm gonna have to phone Giles! I wonder what he's gonna say?" Buffy  
  
" It doesn't matter luv, but I think we have to tell Dawn first and your mates because I don't want you patrolling it's not safe for the baby." Spike  
  
" But I'll be okay and I won't hurt the baby." Buffy whined  
  
" No buts luv your not patrolling and that's that!" Spike  
  
" Who do you think you are Spike you can't tell me what to I'm the slayer it's my job no one else and if I'm gonna patrol I will." Buffy said stubbornly  
  
" Buffy. I knows its your job but please for me can you just give up slaying until the baby's born." Spike  
  
He used my name. He never uses my name Buffy thought.  
  
" Fine I will but only for the safety of the baby." Buffy  
  
" Thanks luv." Spike said as he kissed her forehead.  
  
Kate can back In the room and did the ultrasound then gave Buffy some pictures of it to take home.  
  
Daytime Magic Box  
  
The whole gang are still waiting for Buffy to come.  
  
" This is sooooooooo boring I can't be bother waiting for buffy can't we just go to the hospital and find her?" Dawn asked  
  
" No she'll come." Tara reassured her  
  
" If your so bored you should do what I do." Anya  
  
" and that would be what?" Dawn  
  
" Count money it always makes me happy!" Anya said brightly  
  
Just then Spike burst through the door with a blanket over himself and Buffy can in closely behind him.  
  
" Hey guys what's up?" Buffy asked  
  
" Oh my god Buffy, are you okay? Tara told me what happened this morning." Dawn said as she hugged her.  
  
" Yeah I'm fine just a bit tired that's all." Buffy  
  
" What the hells Spike doing here?" Xander shouted rudely  
  
" Xander just shut up! Okay. I came here to explain and I will, but I don't want any interruptions okay." Buffy  
  
" Fine." Xander said harshly  
  
" Okay, well I know I should have told you guys sooner but I've been seeing spike for the pass few weeks. I'm sorry I never told yous before but I was worried about how you would react towards me." Buffy  
  
" You shouldn't have worried Buffy its not good to keep secrets but I'm just you finally told us that's all that matters. I have no problem with you and Spike being together." Tara  
  
" Thanks Tara." Buffy  
  
"Yeah and me too. You know this means you and Spike have to get me Xander two presents for the wedding." Anya  
  
" thanks Anya." Buffy  
  
" I knew it! I'm so happy Buffy." Dawn squealed as she hugged her.  
  
"Thanks Dawn." Buffy  
  
" Well I wasn't to sure about it but if he makes you happy then I'm happy about it to." Willow said lying through her teeth. Tara looked at her shocked not quite believing what she said.  
  
" Thanks Will." Buffy  
  
" Well I don't think it's right. Have you forgotten how many times he's tried to kill us Buffy! He's an evil -"  
  
"- Shut up whelp or I'll-" Spike shouted  
  
" Or you'll what you can't touch me Bleach Boy remember chip." Xander  
  
Spike lunged at him but was held back by Buffy.  
  
" Don't Spike it's not worth it." Buffy  
  
" Buffy he's an evil soulless-" He was cut off by Buffy fist knocking him to the floor  
  
" Don't you ever say that about Spike or I swear I'll kill you Xander. My personal life has nothing to do with you Xander and if I want to be with Spike then that's none of your business." Buffy said and with that she turned and left with Spike following closely.  
  
Bronze Night  
  
" So do you think Xander and Anya coming?" Tara  
  
" No I don't think so not after what happened at the Magic Box I think he's gonna want to give Buffy some space. But I think it's cause Buffy punched him and he got a black eye." Willow said  
  
" Oh look there's Buffy, Dawn and Spike!" Tara said spotting them in the crowd  
  
" Hey guys!" Dawn said brightly  
  
" Hey Dawn, Buffy, Spike." Willow  
  
" Hey." Buffy  
  
" So where's Xander and Anya." Dawn asked  
  
" Oh they couldn't make it." Tara said  
  
" Okay." Dawn.  
  
A long silence  
  
" I can't take it anymore can we tell them Buffy please, please." Dawn begged  
  
" Tell us what?" Willow  
  
" Oh Buffy and Spike have some good news to share." Dawn  
  
" What is it Buffy?" Willow asked  
  
"Blood hell luv just tell them." Spike said getting irritated  
  
" Okay but yous have to promise not to tell Xander cause he'll probably freak out again." Buffy  
  
" Okay I promise." Tara  
  
" I promise too now can you tell us." Willow  
  
" Okay when I went to see the doctor this morning with Spike. The doctor told us that I was 3 months pregnant." Buffy said  
  
" Oh my god your pregnant Buffy! Congratulations both of you." Willow  
  
" Yeah congratulations!" Tara  
  
" Thanks Red, Glenda." Spike  
  
" Yeah thanks you guys." Buffy said while hugging them  
  
" I can't wait I'm gonna be Auntie." Dawn  
  
" That you are Nibblet." Spike  
  
" So when are you due?" Tara  
  
" Sometime in April, we've not got an exact date yet." Buffy  
  
" Oh show them the pictures." Dawn  
  
Buffy's House Night time  
  
" That was so much fun. But I don't know how I'm gonna tell Xander and Giles!" Buffy  
  
" It doesn't matter pet you can tell them whenever your ready." Spike  
  
" Yeah I suppose." Buffy said rubbing her stomach  
  
The phone rings  
  
" I'll get it." Buffy She picks up the phone.  
  
" Hello can I speak to Buffy?"  
  
" Yes this is she may I ask whose speaking?" Buffy  
  
" It's me Buffy. Angel."  
  
" Angel." Buffy whispered  
  
TBC. 


	5. Chapter 5 Reunion

The Secret is out  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Joss Whedon, Marti Noxon, Twentieth Century Fox Productions, UPN, Sandollar Television, and Mutant Enemy own BtVS. No copyright infringements were intended. This is my story and not meant to copy the show.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
" Angel." Buffy whispered again  
  
" Yes it's me Buffy." Angel  
  
" Why are you - I mean how are you and why are you calling I don't mean to sound rude or anything it's just that you never call and."  
  
" I need your help Buffy there's a demon it's called Ranhi. I need you to come down to help me and the crew we can't fight this thing Buffy we need more people to help us we need the slayer" Angel  
  
"(long pause) Okay. I'll help you." Buffy  
  
" Thank you. I'll get Wesley to fill you and everybody else on Ranhi when you get here." Angel  
  
" Okay. We should be there by tomorrow night." Buffy  
  
" Okay. So I'll see you then."  
  
" Yeah."  
  
" Bye then."  
  
" Bye." Buffy said putting the phone down.  
  
" Who was that luv." Spike  
  
" I- It was A-angel." Buffy  
  
Spike: Angel! What the hell was he doing phoning here!  
  
Buffy: He needs our help Spike he asked to come down to L.A to help with a demon some guy named Ranshe or was hi I can't remember. It doesn't matter, cause we'll find out more once we get there.  
  
Spike: Well I'm bloody well not going!  
  
Buffy: Yes you are Spike!  
  
Spike: I'm not! You can go I don't care go run back to your Angel!  
  
Buffy: Just stop it Spike your overreacting I told you before I don't have feelings for Angel anymore it's you who I want to be. I'm carrying your child Spike and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I - I love you Spike (crying)  
  
That was all he needed to know that she loved him. Spike pulled Buffy and kissed her.  
  
Spike: I love you too Buffy. It's just I don't like him luv.  
  
Buffy: I know Spike but it doesn't matter were not going to help that's all. So you'll have to get along with him if yous are going to be working together.  
  
Spike: Fine. Buffy: That's good. Well I gotta phone Xander and people to tell about the Angel.  
  
With that she walked away to the phone.  
  
Next Day Magic Box  
  
Buffy had phoned everyone and arranged a Scooby meeting at the Magic Box. Everyone was seated around the table.  
  
Willow: So what is it Buffy got some good news to share?  
  
Buffy: No Will not that news it's about Angel actually.  
  
Dawn: Angel! Why was he phoning!  
  
Buffy: He was asking for our help. He needs us to come to help. With a demon, him and his crew can't fight it alone so they need our help. And I said that we should be there by tonight so is that okay with you guys?  
  
Tara: Yeah that's okay I'm fine with that.  
  
Willow: Yeah me too  
  
Xander: Whatever  
  
Anya: No! It's not okay what about the Magic box I'll lose my customers!  
  
Xander: It's okay An it shouldn't be to long just a couple of days. Right Buff.  
  
Buffy: Yeah I suppose.  
  
Anya: well that's okay then just not to long.  
  
Dawn: So what time are we leaving?  
  
Buffy: As soon as the sun sets.  
  
Dawn: okay  
  
Buffy: So everyone meet at my house around 5 then.  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
Buffy: Okay. So you coming Dawn so we can start packing.  
  
Dawn: okay (as she gather's her stuff)  
  
Buffy: So I'll see yous at 5.  
  
Willow: Yeah. Bye  
  
Buffy: Bye.  
  
5 o'clock Buffy's House  
  
The whole gang are waiting in the lounge for Buffy and Spike to come down.  
  
Dawn: Buffy! Spike! Hurry up!  
  
Buffy: k we're just coming!  
  
Anya: Well it's obvious their having sex-  
  
Xander: Anya!  
  
Anya: What it's the truth probably  
  
Just then Buffy and Spike walked in with their clothes all messy.  
  
Spike: Hello all  
  
Dawn: Hey Spike!  
  
Buffy: So everyone ready  
  
Dawn: Yep  
  
Buffy: Okay let's get going  
  
Everyone grabbed their bags and headed to the cars. Tara, Willow and Dawn were going down in Tara's car, Xander and Anya in Xander's and Buffy and Spike in Spike's old Desoto. The journey didn't last that it only took a couple of hours and they finally arrived at the Hotel. They all walked in to the hotel.  
  
Buffy: Hello! Anybody home!  
  
Just then Angel and everybody else came out from the office.  
  
Cordelia: Hey guys!  
  
Buffy: Hey, So what's the low-down on the Ranhi guy?  
  
Cordelia: Wesley will tell you I can't be bothered. It's confusing.  
  
Lorne: So when you gonna introduce me to the gang?  
  
Cordy: Sorry. That's Xander, Anya, Willow, Tara am I right?  
  
Tara: Y-yeah  
  
Cordy: Dawn, Spike and Buffy. Spike! What the hells Spike doing here  
  
Buffy: Calm down Cordelia. He's here to help. He's different now he's not like how he was back when we were in high school.  
  
Cordy: Okay freaked me out there. Yeah and I'd like you guys to meet Lorne, Fred, Gunn and Connor.  
  
Buffy: Nice to meet yous.  
  
They nodded.  
  
Angel comes in the room. He's being listening in and decided to come and join the reunion.  
  
Angel: Hey guys! Spike  
  
Spike: Angel  
  
Cordy: So. I guess you guys must beat from the journey I'll show you to your rooms.  
  
They all followed as Cordelia lead them to their rooms.  
  
Gunn : Now that was weird  
  
Fred: I agree and what's with you and that Spike guy?  
  
Angel: Nothing. It's nothing (as he leaves the room)  
  
Lorne: Definitely something.  
  
They both nodded in agreement.  
  
Upstairs Hotel  
  
Buffy is quietly making her way across the hallway to get to Spike's room.  
  
: Buffy?  
  
Buffy: Who is that (turns around) oh hey A-A ngel what you doing up at this time?  
  
Angel: I heard I noise so I..  
  
Buffy: Yeah so.  
  
Angel: so. How have you been?  
  
Buffy: Okay I'm good  
  
Angel: that's good then  
  
Buffy: yep. So I guess I'll be going I need get some sleep  
  
Angel: k bye  
  
Buffy: Bye (whispering as she quickly goes back to her room)  
  
Buffy looks out the hallway to make sure Angel is gone and he is. She quickly makes a runner for Spike's room and runs in and slams the door.  
  
Spike: Is that you luv?  
  
Buffy: Yeah, sorry I couldn't sleep without you.  
  
Spike: Okay luv.  
  
She then climbs into his bed and curls up beside him and closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep.  
  
Next Day Morning  
  
Buffy wakes up to see Spike watching her sleep  
  
Buffy: Hey, morning  
  
Spike: Morning pet.  
  
Buffy: I think I'm gonna be sick.  
  
With that Buffy ran straight to the bathroom. Spike following her.  
  
Spike: You okay pet?  
  
Buffy: Yeah, just a little dizzy that's all.  
  
Spike: Let's get you back to bed.  
  
Buffy: Okay  
  
There's a knock at the door.  
  
Spike: Who is it?  
  
Angel: I'ts me Angel  
  
Spike: Go away. I'm sleepin'  
  
Angel bursts through and sees Buffy curled up beside Spike  
  
Angel: Get the hell away from her Spike!  
  
Angel then lunges for Spike and knock him to the floor.  
  
TBC. 


	6. Chapter 6 Another Sercret Revealed pt 1

The Secret is out  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Joss Whedon, Marti Noxon, Twentieth Century Fox Productions, UPN, Sandollar Television, and Mutant Enemy own BtVS. No copyright infringements were intended. This is my story and not meant to copy the show.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Buffy: Angel no!! (Buffy jumps in between Angel and Spike)  
  
Angel: Move out of my way Buffy  
  
Just then Cordy and everyone else burst in the room to see what the noise is about  
  
Cordy: What the hell is going on -  
  
Buffy: It's nothing really you should all just go back-  
  
Angel: Nothing then explain to me why you were in bed with that idiot  
  
Buffy: You see the thing is.. that it's none of your business so-  
  
Anya: Buffy and Spike are together yeah! And yes they have had sex and-  
  
Xander: Anya!  
  
Anya: What it's the truth?  
  
Angel: Is this true?  
  
Buffy looks at the floor and starts to fidget with her top  
  
Buffy: Yes it's true I am seeing Spike  
  
Cordy: Are you crazy!! He's a killer he tried to kill us back in-  
  
Buffy: He's not like that I told you all before  
  
Angel: What are you playing at Spike? You probably did a spell or-  
  
Spike: I bloody well didn't I'm not like that peaches even you know I wouldn't do anything like that  
  
Angel: Do I?  
  
Buffy: Enough! Okay I'm not under a spell, thrall or anything like that me and Spike are together you either accept it or you don't cause I could care less! Now could everybody get out! Cause I would like to go to sleep!  
  
They were all shocked by Buffy's outburst and turned and left the room. Buffy shut the room door and crawled back into bed with Spike.  
  
Spike: You okay pet?  
  
Buffy: Yeah I'm fine I'm just annoyed about the way Angel acted but not really surprised cause of the history you to had and stuff. I'm sorry he hit you  
  
Spike: It's okay pet doesn't matter long as your okay  
  
Buffy: Well I am so then every things okay then. Angel will just have to get used to us being together. (Silence) Now I just have to tell Giles I can't imagine how he's gonna react.  
  
Afternoon Hotel Lobby  
  
Cordy: Can you believe Buffy and Spike are together that's just weird  
  
Fred: I know he's a vampire and she's the slayer.  
  
Cordy: But then again she was with Angel.  
  
Gunn: Angel was with that Buffy girl?  
  
Cordy: Yep she was the one who sent him to hell but that's another story. It was different cause Angel had a soul but Spike doesn't have one he's just a normal vampire with a chip in his head.  
  
Fred: a chip?  
  
Cordy: Yeah Willow told me that these army guys captured vampires and put chips in their heads so if they try and bite a human the chip would go off and zap them so they wouldn't be able to bite anyone. So that's what happened to Spike and he can't harm anyone he's harmless.  
  
Gunn: Weird  
  
Fred: Yeah I agree  
  
Gunn: Is there anything about them that isn't weird?  
  
Cordy: Not If you live on the hellmouth nothing's normal.  
  
Nighttime Hotel Lobby  
  
Everyone was gathered in the hotel Lobby for a meeting.  
  
Angel: Right, so everyone's here now so we can get started. Right we're gonna go in team's and spread out and see if we can find him and take him out.  
  
Buffy: That's okay but we hardly know anything on this guy, like weaknesses etc. how do I- we kill him.  
  
Angel: Well we've checked books and asked about but no one knows anything about Ranhi, we only know that he's extremely strong and that he works for the Beast. Wesley told you about him.  
  
Buffy: Okay then so I'm guessing we bring strong weapons like swords and stuff like that.  
  
Angel: Yes. Everybody grab a weapon we don't have much time. Lorne you'll stay here and contact us if anything happens.  
  
Lorne: Yep sure thing.  
  
Buffy turns to Dawn.  
  
Dawn: Come on Buffy you gotta let me come.  
  
Buffy: No Dawn! You can stay here with Lorne. It's too dangerous out there.  
  
Dawn: But you need all the help you can get  
  
Buffy: I know that Dawn but you can't fight and I won't be able look out for you and if anything happened-  
  
Dawn: Nothing will happen to me I promise I'll be careful  
  
Buffy: No Dawn your staying here and that's final.  
  
Dawn: Whatever. She then turned and sat on the couch and huffed, Buffy chose to ignore Dawn. She was doing what was best if Dawn went with her and something happened to her she wouldn't what she'd do.  
  
Everybody was equipped and ready to go.  
  
Angel: Okay lets go.  
  
They all left the hotel and began walking down, Buffy and Spike kept a few more steps behind everyone, they were arguing about something.  
  
Spike: Buffy luv, I say we just tell them now so I can get you and the lil bit back safe.  
  
Buffy: (whispering) No Spike I'm fine and the baby's gonna be fine as well.  
  
Spike: It's not going to be fine Buffy, and you promised that you wouldn't fight until the lil bit's born.  
  
Buffy: I only promised not to patrol so technically this isn't really patrolling and it will only be this once I promise.  
  
Spike: Been making a lot of promises. With that he shoved by Buffy and stalked off a head of the group.  
  
Buffy: Great.  
  
Willow turned and walked back to talk to Buffy.  
  
Willow: What happened?  
  
Buffy: Nothing he's just annoyed that I won't tell about the baby.  
  
Willow: Oh. I kinda see his point Buffy cause it's not really safe for you to be fighting especially since your you know.  
  
Buffy: I know Will but I have to it's my job.  
  
Willow: You don't really have to you've got us.  
  
Buffy: I know but this Ranhi guy he's strong and Angel needs as many people to help so I have to help it rises our chances of beating this guy.  
  
Willow: Still Buffy everyone will understand.  
  
Buffy: Look Will I don't want to really talk about it okay. I'm just gonna try catch up with Spike. Buffy then walked away quickly from the group.  
  
Cordy: Okay first Spike now Buffy. I thought we were splitting into groups once we got to the town. No one answered because they were cut off by a girl screaming. It was Buffy.  
  
Everyone quickly ran over to the alley from where the scream had come from. The Beast had Buffy by the neck. She struggled to break free, he then punched her in the stomach and threw her across the alley and she slammed into a wall. Blood trickled down the side of her mouth she pulled herself. The Beast swung his fist to hit Buffy she quickly dodged and she then punched him in the stomach it didn't have any affect on him. Just then the Angel and co came rushing in. Everyone kept the beast at bay as Willow and Tara helped Buffy up and got her away to safety.  
  
Beast: I will be back. And soon the slayer will be mine. With that he a beam of light appeared and he disappeared.  
  
Xander: Wow! So that's the Beast!  
  
Gunn: Got that right.  
  
Willow: Hey you guy's we need help where's -  
  
Spike: I'm here what- He cut off when he saw Buffy.  
  
Spike: Bloody hell Buffy!  
  
Buffy: Spike I'm so sorry I should have listened to you. I didn't mean to - I think I killed the-  
  
Spike: You didn't pet It's not your fault we still have time. Spike picked Buffy up and started go. : I'm taking her to the hospital I'll meet you there. He then took off running.  
  
LA Hospital  
  
Spike burst through the doors and ran to the front desk.  
  
Spike: I need some help she's been attacked!!  
  
Nurse: Calm down sir.  
  
Then a few doctors came with a stretcher and took Buffy away.  
  
Nurse: I'll need you to fill out these forms.  
  
Spike quickly filled the forms out.  
  
Nurse: Okay she's in room 145 it's down the hall and to your left.  
  
Spike: Thanks. He quickly made his way down the hall and into Buffy's room. Buffy was sitting on the hospital bed crying.  
  
Spike: Buffy you okay pet.  
  
Buffy: No.  
  
Spike: What's wrong is it the baby?  
  
Buffy: No the baby's fine the doctor said I was lucky and that everything was okay.  
  
Spike let out a sight of relief  
  
Spike: Then what's wrong pet?  
  
Buffy: I nearly lost the baby Spike it all my fault I should have listened to you Spike then none of this would have happened.  
  
Spike: It doesn't matter pet as long as you and the baby are okay. He then kissed her forehead.  
  
The whole gang rushed into the hospital and over to the front desk.  
  
Willow: We're looking for Buffy Summer's  
  
Nurse: I'm sorry but visiting hours are over.  
  
Willow: We are family were friends of her's very close friends.  
  
Nurse: I'm sorry I can't do that.  
  
Willow: Is she okay.  
  
Nurse: Yes. Was she the pregnant girl let me check (pause) yep she's fine and so is the baby if you come back tomorrow you can see her then.  
  
Xander: Pregnant?! I think you've got the wrong person.  
  
Nurse: Nope Buffy Summers age 21-  
  
Xander: Okay but she's not pregnant she w-  
  
Anya: Xander she is pregnant she told me Willow, Tara and Dawn.  
  
Willow: Anya!  
  
Anya: What it's the truth and they were gonna find out sooner or later.  
  
There was a loud thud on the floor. Xander had blacked out.  
  
TBC.  
  
Please Read and Review! 


	7. Chapter 7 Another Sercret Revealed pt 2

The Secret is out  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Joss Whedon, Marti Noxon, Twentieth Century Fox Productions, UPN, Sandollar Television, and Mutant Enemy own BtVS. No copyright infringements were intended. This is my story and not meant to copy the show.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Xander was lying on hospital bed. He had finally woken up. Anya was sitting by his side.  
  
Xander: You'll never guess what I just dreamt about  
  
Anya: Let me guess you found out Buffy was pregnant  
  
Xander: Yeah! How did you know?  
  
Anya: That's because it wasn't a dream. You found out then you passed out  
  
Xander was speechless he didn't know what to say.  
  
Anya: Oh don't worry its not that bad, plus you aren't the only one shocked you should have seen Angel! He didn't take it well he stormed out the hospital!  
  
Just then Willow, Tara and Dawn came in.  
  
Willow: Are you okay Xander?  
  
Xander: Yeah just shocked that's all, but I'm fine  
  
Willow: That's good to hear.  
  
Xander: So how's the buffster doing?  
  
Dawn: Well she's still sleeping so the nurse wont let anyone in. She says she needs her rest cause of the baby.  
  
Xander: So where's he fang gang? I know Angel left Anya here told me.  
  
Tara: They wanted to leave to give Buffy some space and also to go after Angel in case he did something stupid.  
  
Xander: Okay.  
  
Buffy's Room  
  
Spike is awake watching her sleep. Buffy opens her eyes and looks at him.  
  
Buffy: So do you always watch me sleep?  
  
Spike: Yep. Do you no how beautiful you look?  
  
Buffy: Very funny! I have bed hair and my breath probably stinks!  
  
Spike: Doesn't matter. He then lended over to her and kissed her so softly on the lips.  
  
Buffy: Mmm. That was nice.  
  
Spike: That it was pet.  
  
Buffy: So do you think I can go home now.. well not home home but back to the hotel.  
  
Spike: Yeah. I think so, we'll just have to wait and see what the doctor says.  
  
Buffy: Okay. (Pause) Do you know how before we arguing about telling everyone about the baby, well I'm sorry Spike I should have listened to you.  
  
Spike: its okay luv, its not your fault don't blame yourself its mine I shouldn't have walked away and I should have been there to protect you and the lil bit.  
  
Buffy: It's okay. I've decided to tell everyone about the baby.  
  
Spike: About bloody time!  
  
Buffy whacked him on the arm and rolled her eyes.  
  
Buffy: I know. So when they come to see me I'll tell them all okay.  
  
Spike: Okay.  
  
Hotel Lobby  
  
Angel is pacing around. Cordelia is sitting on the couch watching him and everyone else is upstairs in their rooms.  
  
Angel: When Spike gets back I am gonna kill him! I can't believe he got my Buffy pregnant!  
  
Cordy: Would you let it go already! Buffy is not yours! So you dated in the past but that's over now Angel! She's moved on, she did a long time ago and so should you.  
  
Angel: But he has no right to be with her! He's probably just doing this to get back at me for the whole Dru thing!  
  
Cordy: He does have right Angel! You're the one who left her! So maybe she moved on with Spike it was her choice not yours and your acting this way because your jealous!  
  
Angel: I'm not!  
  
Cordy: You are! Your jealous because you wish it was your child she was carrying and not Spike's! and you wish that you where still with her! But your not Angel and you never will be! You made your choice and its done and nothing you can do will change that. You just have to except that.  
  
Angel: I guess your right.  
  
Cordy: I am right! And you shouldn't be getting all pissed off about it, cause you the one who slept with Darla! Have you forgotten about Connor he is your son you and Darla's! How do you think Buffy's gonna react when she find out about that!  
  
: Well I guess your gonna find out now.  
  
Angel and Cordelia turned round to the door and standing there was Buffy and the rest of the gang.  
  
Cordy: Oops! I didn't mean to say that.  
  
TBC.  
  
Sorry I know It's kind of short, but Please read and review. 


	8. Chapter 8 Explanations

The Secret is out  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Joss Whedon, Marti Noxon, Twentieth Century Fox Productions, UPN, Sandollar Television, and Mutant Enemy own BtVS. No copyright infringements were intended. This is my story and not meant to copy the show.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Cordy: Buffy! You're back and so soon  
  
Buffy: Yeah well the hospital let me out early, must have something to with my super slayer healing powers (Buffy said grinning)  
  
Cordy: Well that's great so -  
  
Buffy: We can catch up later Cordy. But I have something important to ask Angel.  
  
Cordy: Oh well you see -  
  
Angel: Cordy just leave it; she deserves to know the truth.  
  
Buffy: I already know the truth; I'm just surprised that you won't ell me that Connor is your son.  
  
Angel: Well I didn't wanna hurt-  
  
Buffy: Hurt me! Well it doesn't matter I'm just outraged how you can judge me about my relationship with Spike and how I kept it away from you. When you have a 16 year old son! God how long have you -  
  
Angel: Not long! Connor has only been in this world for about a year now. When he was a baby he was kidnapped by an old enemy of mine called Holtz.  
  
Spike: Bloody hell! Holtz! Isn't he dead!  
  
Angel: He was brought back and he thought I was still Angelus, I tried to explain to him that I had a soul and I had changed but he didn't believe me e said I was still a demon any way so it didn't make a difference. So he came back wanting revenge for what I did to him when I was Angelus. He kidnapped Connor and took him through a portal to a hell dimension called Quor-toth. A few weeks later Connor came back and he had grown because as you know in other dimension the time goes by differently. Holtz came back but he died of old age and me and Connor sorted things out and he decided to come and stay with the gang and me.  
  
Buffy: Wow! That's.  
  
Angel: Yeah I know I get that a lot when I tell people.  
  
Buffy: Who's his mother?  
  
Angel: Darla  
  
Buffy: Darla! (Laughing) your kidding right because she's dead I saw you stake with my own eyes.  
  
Cordy: Well yeah but - Angel here slept with her! Then about 9 months later she shows up at the door pregnant with Angels kid! When she went into labour she couldn't give birth to Connor since she was a vampire so she staked herself so that Connor could live.  
  
Spike: Darla did that! That nothing like her! How the hell did she come back!  
  
Cordy: *sigh* Well an evil law firm called Wolfram & Hart brought her back human. Then Drusilla came back and turned back into a vampire. She then became pregnant like I told you and I think the reason she sacrificed herself wa-  
  
Angel: It was because of Connors soul it made her feel.  
  
Buffy: Well that explains a lot.  
  
Angel: I guess so.  
  
An uncomfortable silence goes over the group.  
  
Xander: (yawning) Well I'm pretty tiered so see you guys later. Coming An.  
  
Anya: Sure! All this talking has made me want to have sex.  
  
Every groaned and choose to ignore her remark. Then they all said their good byes and headed to their rooms.  
  
Buffy and Spike's Room  
  
Buffy and Spike lay on the bed wrapped around each other. Neither one of them talking just lost in thought.  
  
Spike: You okay pet?  
  
Buffy: Yeah (pause) just shocked with the whole Angel Connor thing.  
  
Spike: Same here pet. Everyone is.  
  
Buffy: I know but it really bugs that Angel goes all judgemental on me for being with you when he slept with Darla! Darla for god's sake! And he has a son! And Everyone seems okay with it they didn't say a word they just keep quiet but nooooooo when I keep secrets they all turn against me and say how disappointed they are and blah blah.  
  
Spike: That's not true - Well maybe the whel- Xander. But that's only because they want what's best for you luv.  
  
Buffy: I know sweetie, but they don't have a say in what's best for me. I do. I make my own decisions and if their wrong then I learn from my mistakes I always do well maybe not but I feel like they treat me like I'm a little kid which by the way I am not! I mean ever since I came back they're like ' you okay Buffy' 'you sure you want to go alone' its like the think I'm .... what's the word -  
  
Spike: Glass!  
  
Buffy: Yeah! That's it glass. They're afraid I'm gonna break. But the thing is I already have broken. I did the day the tore me out of heaven (Buffy's eyes begin to water).  
  
Spike: It's okay luv you don't -  
  
Buffy: No I'm fine. I'm dealing. I'm getting better everyday when I'm with you and slowly all the broken pieces are coming together and I'll be whole again. Glass. But I'll be unbreakable glass.  
  
Spike chuckled. Buffy glares at him and whacks him playfully.  
  
Buffy: Hey that was getting emotional.  
  
Spike: Sorry pet just the whole I'm glass thing.  
  
Buffy: Yeah pretty stupid huh.  
  
Spike: No it was beautiful. ( As he kisses her forehead)  
  
Buffy: Thanks. Spike do you know how much I feel for you?  
  
Spike: (in a whinny voice) Buffy  
  
Buffy: No I have to say this. I haven't told in a while. You make me complete Spike and it I cant to be apart from you it hurts my heart. You made me feel alive again and I never thanked you. I've given you my body, my heart and my soul. But I have never given you my love. I know I've told you but not properly. I want to now. (Buffy then leans in and kisses Spike so soft and tenderly on the lips) I love you Spike always and forever.  
  
Sorry it took so long to update I've been really busy lately. But I promise I will update more frequent. Hope you enjoyed it! If you have any suggestions for the story feel free to tell me. Please Read and Review!! 


End file.
